The Return
by Me Mania
Summary: Kane, now the champion, has gone on a rampage on Raw and now after attacking Matt Hardy and Lita, a Legend from the past must return to the ring, to save Raw's furture and stop Kane and his group.
1. Chapter 1: The last straw

The Return 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Everything I use belongs to someone else.

WWE Raw was in chaos, the unthinkable had happen. Kane had won the World title match at Bad Blood against Benoit by using a pair of brass knuckles to knock out Benoit while the ref was unconscious and pin the champion. As the new champion Kane went on a rampage. At first it was thought that the General manger of Raw, Eric Bischoff would give the title back to Benoit but unfortunately loved the idea of having Kane be the champion. He loved it so much he allowed Kane to make his own group. He had chosen the A Train, Garrison Cade, Scott Steiner and his new manager the Coach (who else would mange him).

Evolution tried to put an end to this new faction but failed. Ric Flair was attacked back stage and left in a bloody mess by Garrison Cade and A-Train. Batista join Kane's group because he wanted to be a monster. Randy Orton and Triple H decide just to stay out of the way. Kane now had control over Raw. With his group and Bischoff Kane had no problem keeping his championship. The first on the prowl for gold was the former champion Chris Benoit. Kane had faced Benoit in a ladder match. During the match it seemed Benoit had the match in the bag until Kane had called for A-train to come and attack Benoit by using his finishing move the Train Wreck allowing Kane to climb the latter and win the match.

This pattern continued and one by one at different house shows and Raw events Kane defeated Triple H, Edge, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels all thanksto one of his lackeys. The weirdest part was Kane wasn't getting weaker but stronger and stronger until his cronies were no longer necessary. Kane was now an unstoppable monster.

In Kane's locker room

"Kane you are the greatest champion off all time." the Coach said.

"Kane the ratings are rising." said a happy Eric Bischoff.

"You're the man Kane!" added Scott Steiner.

"You're my hero!" chanted Garrison Cade. Garrison Cade gets on his Knees and starts kissing Kane shoes.

Kane becomes ignored, "Stop that."

"Yes sir!" Garrison replied standing back up.

A- Train folded his arm "What's next boss."

Kane just smiled his evil smile and replied, "I have an old score to settle."

We are taken to the ring live from Arizona, where Lita and Matt Hardy had just won a match against Christian and the Women's champion Trish Straus. The crowd went wild. Matt got a Microphone and started talking to Lita." Lita you're an amazing woman, when you and me got pack together I knew it was a sign." Matt gets on one knee and pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a diamond ring. "Lita will you marry me?"

Lita is now in tears, a dream had finally come true. "Matt I would love –"

An explosion of fire is seen at the stage. The crowd goes silent as Kane, wearing the championship belt walks down to the ring with the Coach. A sinister smile is on his face as he walks down the ramp. Matt gets in front of Lita to protect her. Kane and the Coach enter the ring.

Coach gets a microphone, "Well isn't this so romantic. To lovers about to unite their love in marriage. Well this would sound so perfect, but I hate to break it to you but this isn't a Disney movie, this is Monday Night Raw.

Kane then takes the microphone. "Lita, I thought you and me had something, a bond. I loved you Lita, I loved to feed off your fear. Every night I stalked you I felt that fear. I never want that feeling to go away Lita so I'm afraid you can't marry Matt."

Lita was showing fear. Kane smile grew, Matt having heard enough charged at Kane. He goes in fist first only to have Kane grab him by the neck before he can attack and give him the chokeslam. Matt hits the canvas hard. Lita stares at her unconscious future husband. Kane stares at Lita seeing the fear in her eyes increase. Kane decided that he wasn't satisfied so Kane was about to use his ultimate move the Tombstone piledriver. He hoists Matt unto his right shoulder. Kane is about to perform the move but instead goes to the corner post carrying Matt, climbs the ropes, he (now still carrying Matt) faces the inside of the ring with Lita and the Coach. The crowd grows silent, Kane places Matt in the tombstone position and jumps off the top rope delivering the top rope Tombstone piledriver. Matt head hits the canvas his body falls to the mat. Lita is on her knees clutching her head with her hands. The crowd starts cheering Matt name but he can't hear them. The Coach just smiles his sick smile. Kane grabs the microphone. "Have a great wedding Lita."

Kane starts to laugh. He and the Coach leave the ring as the paramedics come to the ring with a stretcher and a neck brace. Lita watches as her boyfriend is put on the stretcher with the neck brace and his carried back to the locker room area. Lita goes back stage still lost and confused. She finds Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Edge and Shawn Michaels watching the ambulance ride off. They turn their heads to see her. Lita is about to ask them why they didn't try to stop Kane. Jericho speaks, "Lita we were going to come out there until Bischoff said anyone who interfered would be fired."

"Were sorry Lita." Replied Edge.

"What is wrong Lita little Matt okay." To Lita's dismay Trish Status had arrived on the scene. With her were Christian and the "Problem solver" Tyson Tomoko. Trish continued to talk "It's a shame what happen to Matt you two would have made a good married couple. Oh well there is always Kane."

Lita lost it and tackles Trish to the floor and starts slamming her head against the concrete floor with her hands. Tyson and Christian grab Lita. Edge, Michaels, Jericho, and Benoit jump them. Bischoff comes rushing around the corner with security, the fight stops. Bischoff speaks "Enough! What is going on here?"

A black eyed Christian speaks, "Lita jumped poor Trish. Myself and Tyson try to stop her but the Michaels, Benoit, Edge, and Jericho start attacking us."

Jericho begins to explain, "There's more to it Bischoff Trish-"

Bischoff interrupts Jericho "I had enough, Lita you want to fight so badly, next week on Raw it will be a mix tag team match as you and your partner will face Trish and Christian."

Edge just smiles "No problem I'll be more than happy to be your partner Lita. Christian next week I'm going to give you more than just a black eye."

Bischoff interrupts "Sorry Edge but you and Michaels, Jericho, and Benoit are not allowed to participate! Plus who ever teams up with Lita will face Kane for the Title. Also if no one teams with Lita then it will be a handicap match and no one is allowed to interfere." With that said Bischoff, Christian, Trish with a bad headache and Tyson left.

Jericho balls his hand into a fist "That little-"

Edge was fustrated "Now what!"

"With that title shot some ones going to want to team up with Lita." Said Michaels trying to be positive

Benoit was being more realistic "And face Kane? No one is that crazy!"

Lita was worried who was going to team up with her? What is going to happen to her?

The TV goes off. We see a man at the couch. "I had enough of this something has to be done." This Man was a former wrestling Legend. He is considered one of the wildest legends off all time. For the past few months he had watched as Raw was going down the road of destruction. It seemed that no one could stand up to Kane, however he had to do something otherwise Kane would continue to rampage. So he decided that it was time to come out of retirement. Next week on Raw he would shocked the world. His fans would cheer for he had return. He would be Lita's partner.

To be continued.

Please leave a review


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Jim Hellwig?

The Return  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own anything.  
  
Chapter 2   
  
It was Sunday in New York City at Madison Square Garden where Raw would be held the next day. After staying with Matt at the hospital in Arizona for the past 5 days Lita flew and drove to this Arena where some of the most amazing wrestling matches had happen. At the Arena entrance she met Shawn Michaels, Edge, Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit (all were wearing long jeans there own merchandised t-shirts and jackets). She felt the cold wind blew and saw that there expression where all grim.  
  
Edge tries to start a conversation. "How's Matt?"  
  
Lita started talking "He was in a coma for the first day. The next four days we talked, he was so angry when I told him what happen. At first he wanted to be my partner, but he had forgot his neck was still in a neck brace and was still suffering from a bad headache every time he tried to walk. Hopefully someone will be my partner."  
  
The cold air blew harder and no one had said anything.  
  
Edge started to break the news "We asked a few people and-"  
  
Lita cuts him off "So no one decided to team up with me."  
  
"Lita if Bischoff would allow us to tag with you, you know one of us would have." Benoit said.  
  
Just then a limo pulled to the arena. Out came Eric Bischoff wearing his business suit with a long back over coat jacket, the Coach wearing his own merchandised t-shirt and jacket, and with the World Title belt on his shoulder wearing all black with a black over coat, and wearing black sunglasses was Kane. The stairs separated the two groups. But both parties could hear one another.  
  
Kane looks at everyone and begins speaking "Well isn't this an odd picture? Jericho, Benoit, Michaels, Edge and Lita all in one place."  
  
"Yeah especially since I had already told you none of you could be her partner in tomorrow's main event. So what are you five up to?" asked Bischoff being suspicious.  
  
Jericho was getting fed up with Bischoff "First Bischoff this is not Raw so you cannot boss us around, second how nice of you to make it a main event when Lita might not even have a tag partner."  
  
"You have to be the worst general manager of all time, putting Lita in a situation where she might not have a partner." An angry said Michaels.  
  
Bischoff became irritated. "I don't care what you think of me H.B.K. I'm the general manager of Raw not you."  
  
"Yeah he is the manger, and might I add a great manager at that!" said Coach trying to suck up.  
  
From a distance a man watched what happen. After a few minutes the two groups walked back to their vehicles and went their own ways till tomorrow. He was sure to keep and eye on Lita's car. That stopped by a restaurant 10 minutes away from the arena. He drove over there.  
  
At the restaurant.  
  
Lita was as mixed as her coffee was with cream. Without a tag partner Lita would have to deal with both Christian and Trish. This was not a good time for her. She was so wrapped up with her own problem that she didn't see the same man who was watching come in. He had blonde/brown hair, wore this blue/ yellow jacket, he wore dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt, white tennis shoes, and he wore blue sunglasses. Lita notice this guy was big, wrestler big and muscular. He walked to her table.  
  
"I know you, your Lita! I've seen you on Raw you're, a great wrestler." said the stranger.  
  
"Thanks." replied Lita.  
  
"Mind if I sit down." The man asked.  
  
"No, I don't, and I didn't catch your name." said Lita.  
  
"First thank you, and my name is Jim Hellwig." said Jim.  
  
Lita holds her hand out, "Nice to meet you Jim."  
  
He sits down he shakes her hand. Jim orders a drink, "I saw what happen to you Monday have you found a partner?  
  
"Unfortunately no." Lita said sadly.  
  
"Sorry for asking that question." Jim replied.  
  
Lita accepted the apology, "It's okay I just hate that Bischoff."  
  
Jim smirked "Who doesn't, I'm so glad I quite for him when I had the chance."  
  
Lita was intrigued by what he had said. "So you're a wrestler?"  
  
"How'd you guess?" Jim replied.  
  
Lita smiled, "By what you just said, and you have the build."  
  
"I see, most people who talk to me think I'm a football player." Jim laughed.  
  
Lita had to asked the question, "Do you still wrestle?"  
  
Jim new it was only a matter of time before she asked, "Not in 4 years, but I can still get the job done."  
  
Lita was about to ask him to be her partner but she remembered the consequences if someone would be her partner.  
  
Jim seeing her expression knew what she was thinking. "I would be more than happy to be your tag partner Lita."  
  
Lita was so happy but she couldn't do this Jim was retired, "It's not that simple, you would first need a contract with the WWE."  
  
"I have a friend who could help me with that." replied Jim.  
  
Lita still couldn't let him do it, "You haven't wrestled in years and if you're my partner you'll have to wrestle Kane for the title. Kane is a monster."  
  
Jim just laughed, "First, I have been considering a comeback and second I'm not afraid of Kane or his "merry man"."  
  
Lita chuckled at the last comment. She just decided to except Jim offer "Jim you don't know how much I appreciate this, thank you."  
  
Lita and Jim left the restaurant, Lita felt a little better, but still had one thing on her mind, beside her current situation she felt that she had seen Jim before in the old WWF. But if she did how come she couldn't recognize him. Jim went back to his hotel and dialed a number on his cell phone.  
  
Jim begins talking, "Hello, Vince...Yeah I decided to come back on Raw.... No I'm more needed on Raw... We already did the contract signing... I'll be on Raw in action and I will be Lita's partner.... Be sure to tell Bischoff... On second thought just tell him I'll be there and tell him not to book me in a match... Thank you Vince it's good to be back."  
  
He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He didn't see Jim Hellwig anymore he saw his alter ego, the man that could save Raw. It would take all of his power but a wrestler has to do what a wrestler had to do. He now had one goal in life to defeat Kane and lay claim to the world title. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend revealed

The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

It's Monday night Raw, the shows opens up with the opening firework display followed by King and J.R. at the announce table.

J.R. starts speaking, "Welcome to Raw at Madison Square Garden I'm good old J.R. and this is my long time friend Jerry the King Lawyer. King we have what appears to be an unfair main event.

King starts speaking, "That's right J.R., tonight it will be in a mix Tag Team match Lita and a mystery partner against the reigning woman's champion Trish Stratus and her partner Christian. If no one teams up with Lita it will be a handicap match and if someone does team up with Lita they face Kane for the Title."

"At first we thought Shawn Michaels, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Chris Benoit would be Lita's partner but there not allow to do so says Eric Bischoff. Also Matt Hardy can't be her partner because he was injured at the hands of that Big Red Machine Kane." J.R. said

"After winning the World title at Bad Blood Kane has been on a rampage. He has Eric Bischoff under his control, and plus he has his own fraction now calling them self the Kane Squad." King added.

Backstage

Jericho, Edge, Benoit, and Michaels were in their gear in the hallway waiting for their matches.

"Can you believe this crap?" Jericho said.

"I wish Austin was still around." Michaels said checking his boots straps.

"I wish I could put Bischoff in a crossface." Benoit said imaging Bischoff screaming in agony.

"Look guys we have to focus on our matches otherwise we'll lose." Edge said reminding them to focus.

"Hay guys." Lita said.

The four men turn there heads to see Lita carrying her bag and was in a good mood.

Jericho put his had on his head, "Great now Lita has lost it!"

Benoit looked at Lita, "Lita have you realized you have no partner!"

"Says you." Lita said.

Edge started to smile, "You have a partner?"

"Who is it?" Michaels asked.

"His name is Jim Hellwig." Lita told them.

That name made something go off in Michaels mind, "It can't be him can it?" he thought.

"Who?" Jericho said.

Edge started to scratch his chin, "I heard that name before?"

Benoit looked at Edge, "Where?"

"No clue." Edge replied.

"Where has he wrestled?" Michaels ask to make sure his suspicions were correct.

"From what I understand I think he wrestled in WCW and the old WWF." Lita told them.

Michaels thought to himself, "Is it really him?"

"Does he know the consequences if he wrestle with you?" Edge asked.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me I have to get ready." Lita said as she walked down the hallway to the women's locker room.

"I hope this Jim guys good." Jericho said.

"I have never heard of Jim Hellwig before in my life." Benoit added.

"Listen guys I got to go." Michaels said as he walks down the opposite hallway.

"Where is he going?" Edge asked.

"No clue" Jericho said

Michaels walked down a different Hallway. "Could it really be him?" Michaels walks down another hallway and finds Eric Bischoff's office door.

Down that same hallway he saw him Jim Hellwig who was wearing black Jeans, a WWE t-shirt, blue sunglasses and carrying a duffle bag. Jim noticed Michaels. The two walk closer to each other and shook hands.

Michaels smiled, "Long time no see, Jim."

"Long time no see Michaels." Jim said also smiling.

"When Lita told me she met you and said you would be her partner I couldn't believe it." Michaels said.

"Yeah I know it sounds weird but it is true." Jim said.

"Why did you come back?" Michaels asked.

"Mainly because of Kane." Jim said as his expression went from happy to serious

Michaels stopped smiling, "Yeah everyone always has a problem with him. Now that he has Bischoff and his group he's now calling the shots."

"I'm going to change that." Jim said taking of his sunglasses.

"We all have tried but nothing works." Michaels said.

"I think I can make a difference." Jim said.

"Well good luck. If you need help me and some of the boys are ready to help." Michaels said.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me, I have to go talk with Bischoff." Jim said.

Jim goes to Eric Bischoff's office, while Michaels goes back to get ready.

1 hour and 30 minutes later.

Raw matches:

Eugene def. Rob Conway

A-train def. Edge

Chris Benoit and Shawn Michaels def. Scott Steiner and Batista by DQ

Jazz def. Nidia

Jericho def. Garrison Cade

Announce table

"For those of you tuning in we have had five great matches." J.R. said

"And now were about to have an execution." King added.

"I hate to say it but your right. It's time for the main event." J.R. said.

In the ring we see referee Earl Hebner and Lillian Garcia

Lillian Garcia started to announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for our main event."

Christian music plays

The bell rings.

"The following match is a mix tag team match. Making there way to the ring being accompanied by Tyson Tomoko, Christian and the reigning Women champion Trish Stratus!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The crowd boos

Lita music plays

"Making her way to the ring from Sanford, North Carolina, Lita!" Lillian Garcia announced.

The crowd goes wild.

The announce table

J.R. looked at the screen, "Why is Lita smiling?"

"I have no clue." King said.

"Maybe she has found her self a partner." J.R. said.

"Who?" King asked.

Lita enters the ring. Trish and Christian look at her strangely for Lita was still smiling, while Tyson Tomoko stood out side and showed no emotions.

"And her partner." Lillian Garcia announced.

Nothing happen. The arena started to go silent.

"Oh my." J.R. said.

King shook his head, "Like I said this is an execution."

In the ring

Lita looked worry. She was about to be attacked by Trish and Christian when the ring fills up with smoke.

"What's going on?" King said.

The lights start flashing blue, red, yellow, and green.

J.R. turn his head to look at the giant screen above the stage, "King look at the screen!"

Everyone looks at the giant screen above the stage. A symbol appears, it was the face painted symbol of the-

"IT'S THE ULTIMATE WARRIORS SYMBOL!!!!!!" King yelled.

The Ultimate Warrior's music plays.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" King said.

J.R. looked back in the ring, "LOOK IN THE RING!!"

The smoke starts to disappear and reveling some man beating his chest. He wore red wrestling boots, that had a bunch of white streamers on the top, with a blue kneepads with the orange Ultimate Warrior symbol on them, he had blue wristbands with orange strips, on his blue wrestling short shorts was the Ultimate Warrior symbol on both sides, he had streamers that hang from his arms, he wore one of his classic no sleeve white long jackets with his face printed on the back, and he had the Ultimate Warrior symbol painted on his face which was blue with orange around the eyes, and at the edge of the symbol.

J.R. was shocked, "IT'S THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR."

"HE'S RIPPED!!" King said looking at the Warrior.

The crowd screamed their heads off.

Back in the ring

"And Lita's partner currently in the ring the Ultimate Warrior." Lillian Garcia announced.

Lita was in shock, Jim was the Ultimate Warrior. Trish was even more shocked. Christian remembered this was a match and attacked Ultimate Warrior with a viscous clothes line. This sent Warrior to the ground. Christian begins stomping the Ultimate Warrior. Lita and Trish go to there corner post.

Bell rings

"There you go Christian stomp the make up out of him." King cheered.

As Christian continues the stomp on the Warrior, suddenly the Warrior starts shaking.

"Oh no, Christian stop!" King yelled.

"We have seen this before!" J.R. pointed out.

Christian continues the assault. The Warrior slowly gets up and continues to shake. Christian switches from stomping to punching. The Warrior still continues to shake and rise until he is back on his two feet. Christian begins panicking nothing is working. Warrior holds his arms in the air and begins stomping his feet (like he is running in place). The fans went crazy. Christian was looking confused and scared. The Ultimate Warrior takes his jacket off and turns around and faces Christian. Christian throws a punch, Warrior blocks and punches back. This happens for five times until Christian is sent down to the mat. Warrior grabs Christian head, stands him up and runs (taking Christian with him) to one of the corner post slamming Christian head against the top turnbuckle.

"That has to be against the rules!" King said.

Warrior grabs Christian from behind and executes a perfect backdrop. Christian gets back up with his right hand rubbing his back only to have Ultimate Warrior clothesline him back to the mat. Ultimate Warrior throws Christian against the corner post turnbuckles and runs into him with a clothesline. Christian falls to the mat.

"Warrior is still a wrecking ball in the ring." J.R. said.

Christian begins to crawl to Trish for the tag. The tag is made and by the rules of a mix tag team match Lita is automatically tag in as well. Warrior stare at Christian then walks back to his corner and tags in Lita. Lita charges and starts an assault of punches. She throws Trish into the ropes, Trish springs back only for Lita to deliver a dropkick. Trish falls to the ground. Lita picks Trish up, falls back on her back taking Trish with her, uses her legs to launch Trish sending her to Christian's corner ( The monkey flip).

"Trish tries to tag in Christian and Christians not tagging in." J.R. said.

"Christian doesn't want any piece of that crazy Ultimate Warrior." King said.

Christian reluctantly tags in. Lita goes to her corner post and tags in Ultimate Warrior. Warrior starts beating his chest. Christian slides out of the ring and Warrior follows. Christian runs around the ring and Warrior follows. Eventually Christian slides back into the ring. When Warrior slides back in the ring Christian begins to stomp on him. He picks Warrior up and delivers a scope slam. As fast as Warrior hit the mat he quickly stands up and charges at Christian deliver a jumping shoulder block. Christian is sent back down the mat. Warrior gets back up and starts moving his arms in the air like he is lifting something.

"The Ultimate one is reaching up! This means it's almost time for the Gorilla press!" J.R said.

Christian was back on his feet no knowing that Ultimate Warrior was behind him. He turn around, Warrior grabs him and lifts Christian in the air above his head. With one hand over Christian's chest and waist he balanced Christian and starts walking around the ring. The crowd was chanting for him to drop Christian. Warrior bends his leg and throws Christian in the air. Warrior runs to the ropes. Christian hits the mat hard. Warrior bounces off the rope. Christian roles over and Warrior runs in front of Christian jumps in the air performing the big splash. Warrior goes for the pin, the Earl Hebner counts, 1..2..3.. the bell rings.

Ultimate Warrior's music place

"Here are your winners Ultimate Warrior and Lita." Lillian said.

The ref raises both Warrior's and Lita's arm. Tyson carries Christian back to the backstage area while Trish follows carrying her championship belt.

"What a night ladies and gentleman. Lita won the match with help from the Ultimate Warrior." J.R. said.

"You know what this means J.R. the Ultimate Warrior is on a collision course with Kane for the World Title." King said.

To be continued.

Me: Ok for those of you wondering about the smoke thing. In 1998 when Ultimate Warrior was in WCW he had this whole mysterious entrance where there was all this smoke in the ring and he appeared beating his chest. Also I'm sorry if you had a hard time understanding the match and when I described the Ultimate Warrior. Before I go I have a question to ask you, the reader:

What two things do Wrestlemania 6 and 18 have in common?

Answer in the next chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle begins

The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

In Eric Bischoff office

Kane whole group watched the end of Raw as Lita and Ultimate Warrior celebrated in the ring.

Eric was furious, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS CRAP!!"

"Didn't he say he wasn't going to wrestle tonight?" Coach said.

"HE LIED TO ME!" Eric yelled.

"What is the big deal?" A-Train said eating a Subway Sub.

Kane was aggravated, "What is the big deal? What is the big deal? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT THE BIG DEAL IS A-TRAIN, THANKS TO THAT STIPULATION THE ULTIMATE WARRIOR WILL FACE ME FOR MY TITLE!!"

A-Train drops his sub on the floor, and begins whimpering, "Sorry boss, I thought it didn't matter. You're Kane you can beat anybody!"

Kane thought about what A-train said and begin to speak, "I can beat anybody."

"Yeah that Ultimate Warrior is nothing!" Batista said trying to boost Kane's confidence.

"Yeah that guys not that tough." Scott said.

Kane grin, "Your right! I am the greatest world champion of all time I can destroy anyone."

"And imagine this, when you defeat Ultimate Warrior you will become a Legend!" Coach said.

"You'll go down in history as the greatest wrestler of all time!" Eric said wanting Kane to destroy Warrior

"Yes, YES, I will defeat the Ultimate Warrior." Kane said raising his arms in victory.

"Kane you should go call him out!" Garrison Cade said.

"You're right let's go boys." Kane said grabbing his belt.

In the backstage area the Ultimate Warrior and Lita walked back to meet, Michaels and the others. As they passed the wrestler backstage showed there respect to the Legend.

"Ultimate Warrior and Lita that was great match." Hurricane said.

"You go Warrior." Rosey said giving him the double thumbs up.

"Now that's what I'm talking you're stillone of thegreatest wrestlers of all time." Shelton Benjamin added.

"You still the Warrior, Ultimate Warrior." Val Venus said.

"Thank you the Warrior appreciates it." Warrior said referring to himself in third person as always.

Warrior and Lita walk until they meet up with Jericho, Benoit, Michaels, and an overly excited Edge.

"You—your, -- him--- It's—Sir—Your-" Edge said in disbelief he had meet the Ultimate one.

Jericho covered up for Edge, "What my mumbling friend is trying to say is it's truly an honor to meet the Ultimate Warrior!"

"The honor is mine." Warrior said.

"Hay Lita, why didn't you tell us who he was?" Benoit said remembering how much he worried about Lita not having a partner.

"I didn't know." Lita replied.

"I-- saw-- your-- match-- at-- Wrestlemania-- 6!" Edge said.

"Calm down Edge." Lita said patting Edge's shoulder.

Ultimate Warrior turned his head. "Don't look now but we have some trouble coming our way."

Kane and his squad came down the hallway. Kane was looking dead at the Warrior. Kane wore the belt on his shoulder.Kanw was now face to face with the man he had to beat to retain his title. Everyone in the back watched as Kane spoke.

"Well isn't this a laugh me versus the Ultimate Warrior." Kane laughed.

Warrior chuckled, "Yeah it's kind of funny since you no match for me."

Kane stop laughing, "Let's get something straight Warrior this is not 1990 this is 2004. You're no longer the man you use to be. You're a weakling I can crush you like the insect you are. You can't conquer me Warrior I'm the Ultimate World Champion."

"Ever since you won that title I watched for weeks as you disgraced its heritage. That belt has been worn by men far greater than you. Men who went into that ring and battled for that title. Now you win in the most disgraceful way and you think that makes you there better, NOOO. You are not great, you're not a WARRIOR and you're definitely not ULTIMATEEEE! There is only won Ultimate one and that is me! I'm the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!" Warrior yelled.

Kane became more frustrated, but calmed down as he spoke,"You are a joke you're facing a man who lived in the darkness. I feed off hate I'm a monster!"

Warrior laughed, "The only thing that is a joke is you. You say that you're a being who lived in darkness. You've never lived in the darkness. I've been through the darkness before and when you face me I take you there. Kane you have never faced someone like me. Kane every monster I've faced fell before me because I'm the Ultimate Warrior. When you face the Ultimate Warrior it will be the UTIMATE CHALLENEDGE."

Kane looked furious.

"Hay Ultimate freak Kane can beat you anytime any where." Steiner said pointing at Warrior.

"Warrior can take Kane down in any match." Edge said no longer mumbling.

"Better watch your mouth Edge." A-train said cracking his knuckles.

"Or you'll do what? Beat him to death with your fur coat." Benoit said cracking his neck.

"You guys want to start something?" Batista said flexing his muscle.

"Maybe we do!" Jericho said.

"Why don't you boys put your money where your mouth is." Cade said.

"Hey you guys put up or shut up!" Michaels said.

"Talks cheap so lets do this the only way we know how in a match." Warrior said.

"Fine you want a match, next week on Raw a ten man tag team match." Eric said.

"I don't think so." Everyone turn their heads to see Vince McMahon walking toward the two groups.

"Mr. McMahon you look excellent." Eric said sucking up.

"Why not McMahon." Kane said looking at his boss with vicious eyes.

"We want this match!" Warrior yelled.

Vince smiled, "And you shall but this match I'm afraid is too big, even for Raw so I decided that a change must be made."

"What do you mean?" Benoit asked.

Vince started to explain, "Can't you see it. This match will make WWE history."

Eric was confused, "How is that? It's only a ten man tag team match?"

"This is no longer a ten man tag team match. In order to make this match happen,I'm changing the rules." Vince said.

"Meaning?" Coach said.

Vince started to announce the match, "At the next paperview, WWE Vengeance. For the first time in WWE history we shall bring back a classic match from the old WCW. It will be the Kane squad versus-"

"The One Warrior Nation!" Warrior yelled.

"What? You're kidding right?" Michaels said.

"Warrior never jokes about anything." Warrior said.

"I like it." Benoit said.

Jericho nodded his head, "The names okay."

"I like it too." Edge agreed.

Michaels gave in, "Okay the name stays."

Vince continued his announcement, "So it will be the Kane Squad versus the One Warrior Nation in the....WAR GAMES!!"

To be continued.

The War games. None of you were expecting that! Please review.

Now to answer my question from last week:

The two things that Wrestle Mania 6 and 18 had in common are, they both were held in the Toronto Skydome and both are the only two Wrestlemania's where Hulk Hogan was pinned.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Enter the Legend Killer!

The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

After Mr. McMahon had made the announcement of the War Games both teams were having meetings. The Kane Squad was sitting in Eric Bischoff's limousine.

Eric was furious, "I can't believe this!"

"Why would Mr. McMahon do this to us?" Coach said holding his head in his hands.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Eric said.

Kane looked at Bischoff, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Business is business Kane. Besides you're looking at the man who helped start the War Games. I know the rules and with me on your side we will win." Eric said trying to calm Kane down.

A-Train scratched his head, "I don't get, how can we lose the War Games we have the advantage, we have strength."

"There is only one way to win a War Game and that is submission." Cade said.

"That's not true in 1998 at the Fall Brawl: War Games, Diamond Dallas Page won the War Games by pinning Bret Hart." Batista explained.

"That was the last War Games, plus that year there were three teams and it was every man for themselves." Eric said clearing up the confusion.

A-Train still didn't see the problem, "What is the big deal then, we make them tap out!"

Kane was now irritated by A-Trains stupidity, "Do I have to remind you that both Jericho and Benoit are submission masters."

"Scott can make them tab out with the Steiner Recliner, and we can learn some submissions moves." A-Train added.

"Why are you upset Kane ever since you talked to the Ultimate Warrior you have been all mad?" Cade asked.

Kane leaned back in the seat, "I don't know what it is about him but he makes more nervous then the Undertaker."

A-Train once again said the wrong thing, "Plus the fact that Undertaker never did defeat the Ultimate Warrior and Undertaker beat you."

Kane grabs A-Train's throat, "What did you say!"

A-Train choked as he spoke, "It's true! Ultimate Warrior beat him every time either by pin or Undertaker disqualified himself."

"So if you beat the Ultimate Warrior that will make you better than your brother!" Coach added.

Steiner looked at the Coach, "What do you mean if? He will beat Warrior, just like how were going to beat them in the War Games."

Kane felt a little better and finally released A-Train's throat.

"Hay Kane I think I have an idea how to get rid of the Warrior." Cade said.

Kane looked at Cade " What is it?"

On a plane heading to Florida for the next Raw Warrior, Edge, Benoit, Jericho, Michaels and Lita talked about the War Games.

Lita was the first to speak, "The War Games."

"It seems simple two teams compete, we each send a guy at a time, and we win by submission." Michaels said.

"Don't forget about the fact that there will be two rings side by side, with one giant cage around them both and there is no disqualification." Jericho added seeing the Kane squad would find some way to cheat.

"I have only been in one War Games I think that gives us a little edge over the Kane squad." Warrior said.

Edge now found it easy to talk while the Warrior was around, "Plus the fact that two members on our team will make them tap with ease."

"In the end it will come down to the team that can work together." Benoit said.

"Chris we got in the bag, were a team." Michaels said.

"Together we will win the war games." Warrior said.

Everyone felt a little bit more confident.

"How is Matt?" Edge asked Lita.

"He is recovering and he was happy that I won the match." Lita said.

"That's good." Michaels added.

"I just thought of something, in the War Games we each go in one at a time. So who goes first and then who goes in last?" Benoit asked.

"I'll go first." Edge volunteered.

"I'll go second." Michaels said.

"I'll take third." Chris said.

"That leaves me at fourth since Kane will probably be last up so it's best to have Warrior go last." Benoit said.

"Okay then were all set." Warrior said.

At Raw live from Miami, Florida back stage.

Randy Orton had just arrived and was back stage polishing his Intercontinental title. He turns around to see Kane, A-train and Garrison Cade.

"What do you want?" Orton asked.

"Watch who your talking to boy." A-Train said.

"We came to ask you a question." Cade explained.

"What is it?" Orton said changing his tone.

"You call yourself a Legend killer right?" Kane asked.

"The one and only." Orton said.

"Then why is there a living, breathing Legend on Raw?" Kane asked.

"The Ultimate Warrior." Randy said. "Isn't he your opponent Kane? What's wrong can't beat the Ultimate Warrior?"

"I can beat anybody and you should know that very well." Kane said.

Orton remembered that night very well. It was Kane most recent defense. Orton gave him everything he had in his arsenal. Yet Kane beat him with ease.

"Look Orton if you want to call yourself a Legend Killer than you have no choice but to challenge the Warrior other wise you can't call yourself a Legend Killer." Kane said.

"I am the Legend Killer and not only will I challenge the Ultimate Warrior, I will destroy him." Randy said.

Kane, A-Train, and Cade left the now fiery Orton.

At Monday night Raw live from Miami, Florida.

J.R. wearing his classic black cowboy hat and in a suit was in the ring. "Folks we have major announcement. When we went off the air last Monday there was a quarrel between the Kane Squad, the Ultimate Warrior, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Edge, and Shawn Michaels. So by the orders Vince McMahon, for the first time in WWE history we're going to have a good old fashion, WAR GAMES!"

The crowd in the arena and all the fans across the world couldn't believe their ears.

The crowd starts cheering their heads off.

J.R. continued, "The two teams the Kane Squad and the One Warrior Nation shall fight in one of the most creative matches of all time. Now getting back to the reason why I'm out here is because what happen last week. Fans last week was truly a Raw to remember. The reason why was because that night marked the return of the Ultimate Warrior!"

The crowd started chanting Warrior, Warrior.

"So without any further a due, I present the ULTIMATE WARRIOR!"

The arena goes black and on the Titantron we see the symbol of the Warrior.

Ultimate Warrior's music plays.

The lights go back on and running down the steps was the Ultimate Warrior. The out fit was the same as last time except instead of being blue and orange it was white with purple Warrior marks on the white short shorts, white shoes, white kneepads and white wrist band. The Warrior face panted mask had white on the outside edge, yellow near the eyes and purple between the white and yellow. The streamers on his arms where white and the ones on his shoes were purple. He ran on to the apron and into the ring and starts shaking the ropes violently, a Warrior trademark. He walks over to J.R. who hands him another microphone. The crowd then chants Warrior over again.

The Warrior begins to speak, "TALK TO ME WARRIORS!"

The crowd cheers their heads off.

"Ultimate Warrior, first off I like to say welcome back to the WWE."

"Its great to be back J.R."

"Let's get down to the main question, why did you comeback."

"You see J.R. not that many people know that Raw is going down the road of destruction. Evil is now everywhere, the moral fibers this show once had are now gone. One man causes all of this, that man is Kane. Ever since Kane won the World title he has done nothing but disgrace it. Kane is an evil being and now that he is the champion that evil has spread all over Raw. People are now joining this evil, including the General manager Eric Bischoff. Now Kane runs the show and doing whatever pleases his evil mind. He has been on a rampage, many brave man have tried to stop him but all who oppose Kane have failed."

The crowd goes silent.

"UNTIL NOW! Kane I watched on my couch the crimes you committed, and I am sick of it. Kane it's time for you to FEEL THE POWER OF THE WARRIOR! That's all starts at Vengeance in the war games. It will be your group of pathetic weaklings known as A-train, Garrison Cade, Scott Steiner, Batista, and yourself Kane vs. the ONE WARRIOR NATION!"

The crowd cheers their heads off

"The name Vengeance is a perfect word for your situation Kane, because in that single night all WWE Raw fans and all of the good WWE Raw wrestlers will finally get there revenge on you!"

Randy Orton's music plays (evolution music)

Ultimate Warrior and J.R. turn their head to the stage. Randy Orton walks out wearing the Intercontinental Championship. As Randy stops at the stage and does his 'I'm so perfect' pose the fireworks display (the one evolution used) starts. He wore his usual wrestling attire that had the black short shorts with the gold letters that said Orton.

At the announce table.

"I wonder what Orton doing out here."

Warrior put his hands on his waist. Orton walks up the stares and into the ring. The music stops as he takes the microphone from J.R. who heads back to the announce table.

Orton began to speak, " Well, well, if isn't the Ultimate Warrior, I've been hearing things about you for years, now I meet the man face to face. You probably know who I am."

Warrior looks at him, " First I don't have a clue about who you are, and second you have a lot of nerve interrupting me."

"The name Randy Orton, the Intercontinental Champion, also known as the Legend Killer."

"You call yourself a Legend Killer huh?"

"Yeah because I have destroyed many Legends, one being Sergeant Slaughter, you know the man who defeated you at the Royal Rumble before WrestleMania 7, causing you to lose your WWE world title right here in Florida.

The crowd boos Randy Orton for reminding them of that match.

"Now Warrior it appears that history shall repeat itself when I defeat you tonight right here in Miami, Florida."

"Look here Randy Orton I don't care if you beat Sergeant Slaughter because I remember how me and a guy named Hulk Hogan kicked the crap out of him, and his little group, At Summer Slam that same year and it was three against two."

The crowd cheers.

"Now Orton, I could care less of the Legends you beaten, cause they're not ME! They're not the Ultimate Warrior! So Orton so if you think I'm going to waste time on you, because you attacked a couple of wrestlers past there prime then you are more naive then I ever could imagine. However let's say you put that Intercontinental Title on the line then I'll have no problem fighting you."

Orton thought about it.

"What's wrong Orton scared?"

"The only one who should be scared is you. Your on!"

"Someone send a referee!" Warrior yelled.

A referee ran down to the ring.

"Hey Orton one more thing" Ultimate Warrior punched Orton straight in the jaw. Orton is sent to the ground. He then walks over to Orton takes the belt holding it in the air.

Bell rings

At the announce table

Warrior gives the belt to the ref, who gives the belt to the announcer, Lillian Garcia. Warrior picks up Orton and throws him into the ropes. Ultimate Warrior clotheslines him back to the mat.

At the announce table

J.R. is back at the table. "Well folks we have an Intercontinental Title match."

"My moneys on Orton." King said.

Back in the ring

The Warrior picks up Orton for a scope slam. Orton however reverses the move and gets behind Warrior delivering a devastating reverse DDT. Orton then precedes stomping at the Warrior.

"See J.R. what I tell yah."

"Don't count out the Warrior yet."

Orton stands up the Warrior and delivers a dropkick. Orton does his "I'm so perfect pose" and throws Warrior into the corner. He then gets on the second top rope infront of the Warrior and proceeds to punching him in the face.

"Looks like Randy Orton is going to add another Legend to the list J.R."

Warrior grabs Orton by the legs lifting him up. He then runs from the corner jumps and performs a devastating spine buster.

"That's one slobber knocker of a spine buster King."

"Poor Randy J.R., there goes his back.

Warrior stands over Orton, sit him up and begin slamming his fist into Orton's face.

The crowd counts 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, 8,9,10, 11, 12 13, 14, and 15.

Orton falls to his side to the mat. Warrior begins beating his chest.

"Now what?" King asked.

It looked as though the Warrior was about to use the Warrior press but out of nowhere Orton gets in the RKO!

At the announce table.

"I told you Warrior never had a chance!"

Orton goes for the pin. 1, 2 – but Warrior kicks out before 3.

"It's not over yet King."

Orton is in disbelief. He crawls over to the ropes to recuperate. "My best move and he kicks out. Now what?" Orton thought to him self.

While Orton was thinking to himself The Ultimate Warrior begins to stand up.

"The Warrior is standing up King."

Orton turns his head and goes pale to see Warrior back on his feet. Orton stands back up.

"You don't know when to stay down do you?" Orton said slamming his right fist into his left palm.

"Yeah I know when to stay down, NEVER!" Warrior yelled.

Orton runs to the Warrior and punches him in the face; the Warrior however was not fazed by the attack! He punched again, again and again each time the Warrior didn't move an inch. Orton throws another punch but Warrior grabs his fist and twists his arm. Orton screams in pain as he fell to his knees. Warrior picks him up and clothesline him back to the mat. Warrior lifts arm signaling to the crowd the end was near for Orton.

"NO! Randy don't get up, stay down."

"Sorry King but Orton is getting up."

At that moment Orton was back on his feet his back facing the Warrior. As Orton turned around the Warrior picked him up into the Gorilla Press! He tossed Warrior into the air and runs to the rope. As Orton hit the mat, he soon Warrior jumping above him for the Big Splash! Warrior pins him 1-2-3!

The bell rings

"Warrior wins the Legend Killer is no more King."

"How could Orton lose to the Warrior?"

Back in the ring

"Ladies and gentlemen your winner and new Intercontinental champion, Ultimate Warrior."

Back at the announce table

"He did ladies for his third time he has won the Intercontinental championship."

Back in the ring Warrior holds the belt. His face paint was a little messed up but to the fans that didn't matter.

To be continued

Also those wondering about the war games, everything you need to know will be explained in the next chapter. Also was anyone surprised that I used the war games? Please tell me in your review.


	6. Chapter 6: The War begins

The Return

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Kane's Squads locker room

"You have to be kidding me!" Cade said in disbelief of Warrior's victory.

"Looks like Randy Orton is no longer a Legend Killer." Steiner said.

"So boss now what?" A-train asked.

Kane was furious, "THAT FAILURE! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DESTROY WARRIOR NOT LET HIM WIN THE TITLE!"

"Don't worry Kane when you beat him you just get another title." Coach said.

Kane calmed down.

Backstage

Warrior walked backstage carrying his newly earned Intercontinental title on his shoulder, when Todd Gibson Raw's new interviewer walks to the Warrior. "Ultimate Warrior congratulations on becoming the Intercontinental Champion for your third time. Could you please tell us your thoughts after your stunning victory?" Gibson holds the Microphone to Warriors face.

Warrior clears his throat, "Who are you?"

"I'm Todd Gibson Raw's new announcer." Todd replied

"Sorry Todd but tonight you can't interview the Warrior!" Warrior said.

"What, why not?" Todd asked

"Todd there is only one person who can speak to the Warrior and he's right over there!"

The camera turns to none other than Mean Gene Okerlund! "Hay guys how you all doing tonight, Warrior congratulations on winning the intercontinental championship."

"Mean Gene the Warrior wants you to interview him!" Warrior said.

Warrior takes the microphone from Todd and hands it to Mean Gean.

"But what about me?" Todd asked.

Warrior puts his hand on Gibson shoulder, "Sorry kid not tonight maybe another night but not tonight. Now run along."

Gibson walks away and Mean Gene walks into place. "Just like old time, good evening folks I'm Mean Gene Okerlund and with me at this time winning his third Intercontinental title is the Ultimate Warrior. Warrior what are you thoughts.

"Well Mean Gene as you have witness, Randy Orton called himself a Legend Killer! He was a weakling who had attack wrestlers past their prime, but he is no more cause of the Warrior! Kane I hope you were watching because my win is only a sign of things to come."

"Thanks Warrior, now Fans you're probably asking yourselves 'Hay why Mean Gene is here tonight' well folks I have been asked to explain to you more about the war games. And that is coming up next."

In the Ring Jericho music filled the arena as the Highlight Reel began.

"I like to say to all the Jerichoholics in Miami welcome to hottest shows to hit you're t.v. screens Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel!"

The fans cheered.

"Tonight we have a special show for you the fans tonight because were going to give you fans the scope on one of the most dangerous match ever devised by man the War Games. So with out any further ado give it up for on of the most interactive wrestling announcers of all time Mean Gene Oakerland!

Back the stage Mean Gene music plays (whatever that is?)

Mean Gene is given a warm welcome by the fans. Who chant his name as he walks to the ring as he is handed a microphone.

"Hello ladies and gentleman. I would first like to thank Chris Jericho for having me on the show. Jericho I'll tell you that after all the wrestling interview shows I ever been on yours has the most creative set; Piper's Pit had nothing on this."

"Thanks Mean Gene, my set is the best in the business due to the Jeritron 5000."

The fans cheer

"As I said earlier I'm back. I'm here to tell you folks more about the event known as the War Games. Now I would like to invite the two teams out here."

Ultimate Warrior music

The fans cheer as they see the Ultimate Warrior come out to the ring still wearing his wrestling gear and had the belt around his waist walks to the ring. His face had been repainted from his match with Orton. With the Warrior was Edge wearing his gear with the jacket, Chris Benoit in gear, Shawn Michaels in regular clothes because he did not have a match tonight and Lita in her wrestling gear. The crowd cheers has they entered the ring with Jericho completing the team.

"Wrestling fans this is the One Warrior Nation!" Gene announced.

The fans started to cheer only to be interrupted by the flames of Kane.

Kane Music starts

Kane comes out in gear with the belt on his shoulders, followed by A-train in gear, Scott Steiner wearing his metallic head piece and shades and his gear, Batista in gear, Garrison Cade in gear, and the Coach.

"Ladies and gentlemen the other team to compete the Kane Squad!" Gene announced.

The fans booed at the Kane Squad.

Jericho started talking, "Or as the fans called them team ILL-GROSS, I mean you have the ugly monster Kane, the muscle bound idiots Batista and Scott Steiner, the no talented ugly Garrison Cade and by far the ugliest and grosses member on the Kane Squad the- Coach and oh, how could I forget about the giant, hairy, mass of flesh called the A-train or has I call him the Hair Train."

A-train gets a microphone "Hay Goldilocks don't make me come down there and beat the hair jell out you."

"If I'm Goldilocks, then you must be one of the most hairy bear I've ever seen." Jericho said making the whole arena laugh.

"A-Train for the sake of every one in the ring please stay where you are so your body odor doesn't kill us all." Benoit said.

"Hay Benoit why don't you keep that mouth filled with that crap you somehow call teeth shut!" Garrison Cade said.

"Junior don't make the Wolverine come over there and make you tab." Benoit said.

"Hey guys I didn't leave my house to fly all the way over here just to hear you guys yap. I came to talk about the War Games. It considered the best team against team combat. The War Games is without a doubt the as complex as it is career ending. The War Games takes place in two rings side by side." As Mene Gene spoke the titantron showed the fans a visual example of the War Games ring. "The two rings will be enclosed by a double length still cage. With the cage in place no one will be able to leave the ring. The War Games rules are no disqualifications, no pins, and no rope brakes. They way to win is by submission. Each team first sends in one wrestler for the first sevens minutes. There will be a coin toss before the match starts, the team that wins the coin toss will send a second wrestler and for four minutes will have a two on one advantage. If the match has not been won the losing team of the coin toss sends in a second wrestlers evening the odds. The pattern continues until one team wins or until all the wrestlers are in. Folks if you have never seen a pay-per-view before then now is a good time to start."

Kane got the microphone from Garrison, "Ultimate Warrior at Vengeance in the War Games you will face your fears, Me. Face it Warrior you know you fear me."

"The Ultimate one fears no man or monster. So instead of waiting to destroy you and your team at Vengeance I'm just going to do it now." Ultimate Warrior slides out of the ring takes of his belt and charges right at the Kane Squad up the ramp.

"J.R. how smart is this? The Kane squad is going to destroy him!"

Scott Steiner and Batista charge at the Warrior, only to receive a double jumping clothesline that sends both men down to the steel floor. A-train charges at Warrior famous bicycle kick, Warrior jumps out of the way and gives A-Train a mean right hook. Finally Garrison Cade and Coach run at Warrior who gives them a devastating double Clothesline.

"Warrior has just taken out all but Kane."

Kane and Warrior are now face to face. The Kane squad tries to attack Warrior but Benoit, Michaels, Edge, and Jericho are already at the ramp making sure no one interferes. Kane wasted no time and runs at Warrior with a Big Boot to the face, Warrior catches Kane Foot and clotheslines him down tow the ramp. Warrior gets on top of Kane and begins punching Kane's face. The fans cheers on.

"The Warrior is destroying Kane"

Kane grabs Warrior's throat. Warrior stops punching Kane trying to remove Kane's giant hand from his throat. Kane gets back on his feet and begins slamming Warrior into Raw's stage metal wall. Kane then delivers a devastating chokeslam on the metal ramp. Warrior begins screaming in pain. Kane however wasn't done. He goes over to the announce table. J.R. and King leave the table knowing what is about to happen. Kane walks down the steps and throws the two chairs to the side. Takes of the desk cover exposing the bare table. Kane's about to turn around only to have the Warrior blindside him with a jumping shoulder block. Kane and Warrior nearly fell of the table edge but managed to grip the table. Warrior got up first and begins slamming his fist on Kane's back. Kane gets up from the table gives warrior uppercut hand stab to the chest. Warrior's back is sent hurling the steps. Kane grabs Warrior throat to chokeslam Warrior. The fans are screaming as Kane turns around and lifts Warrior up to chokeslam Warrior through the table. Thinking fast Warrior slams his elbow to Kane's face. Kane release Warrior's throat and clutches his face in pain. Gathering all the strength he had left Warrior lifts Kane above his head in a gorilla presses. The fans cheered. Warrior then throws Kane through the table. Kane body smashed the table in two. The One Warrior Nation and Lita walk over to see if Warrior is alright. The entire Kane squad is left unconscious after the attack. Warrior is handed back his belt from Lita and he holds it up victory.

King and J.R. walk back to there once announce table but then step back as Kane sits up! Warrior looked stunned. Kane looked at the Warrior as he stood up. The War had started.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7: Kane Squad strikes back

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

In the hall way Chris Jericho, Chris Benoit, Edge, Shawn Michaels and Ultimate Warrior talked.

"Well we have officially rattled Kane and his Squads cage!" Jericho said.

"Warrior man, you took out Kane." Edge remembering the Gorilla Press.

"I may have put him through a table but I did not finish him." Warrior said.

"I can't believe with all that has happen Raw is still not over!" Michaels said.

"We still have our match tonight and in two weeks Vengeance" Benoit said focusing on the goal ahead.

"Yes Warriors the battle has begun." Warrior said.

Walking in the same hallway was William Regal.

Chris Benoit turned to see his friend, "How it's going Regal."

Regal went into a blind rage, "WHAT TYPE OF BLOODY QUESTION IS THAT? How it's going? How do you think it's going, Master Eugene is still under the influence of that slimy toadstool Triple H."

"Easy Regal sorry about the question." Benoit said.

"What is this about." Warrior asked.

Edge filled in Warrior about Eugene and Triple H.

"Poor kid. Placing his trust in Triple H." Warrior said.

"It's my fault I should have never had let him get too close to Triple H and that twisted mind of his." Regal said.

Lita walked in the walked into the hallway turning on the T.V. that sat on one of the metal crates full of stage supplies "Hay guys Eugene match is about to start".

In the Ring

World Tag Team title match,

"Folks if you're tuning in you mist a lot."

"Indeed J.R., first we saw Mean Gene talk about the War Games than we see the Ultimate Warrior put Kane throughour table! And now in a World tag team title match, La Resistance vs. Triple H and Eugene."

Yes it was true. The crowd favorite Eugene was still under the influence of Triple H. It all started the Raw after Bad Blood where Kane beat Benoit for the World Heavyweight Championship. The Raw started out as Evolution came out to the ring. Triple H was in the ring along with Randy Orton Ric Flair, and Batista. Triple H after beating Michaels in the Cell, demanded that he face Kane for the title. It was that night that Kane Squad was formed.

As Kane came out with Scott Steiner, A-train and Garrison Cade. Kane with the Belt claimed that the Kane squad was the new force on Raw and Evolution was old news. Eric Bischoff than made a match that night it would be The Kane Squad versus Evolution. In the main event the match never started. Before the bell rang as both teams were in their own corner, Batista betrayed Evolution making it five against three causing Evolution to be destroyed.

After their beating Triple H, Randy Orton, and Ric Flair tried to run for their limo. However being the oldest member of the group Ric Flair couldn't make it. The Kane squad caught up with him and beat him to a bloody mess. Soon they had Triple H and Orton in a corner. Instead of attacking Kane just told Triple H that he was no longer the King Pin of Raw and that he would never hold the championship again.

Triple H tried to go after the championship again and again house show after house show but failed without the help of Evolution. Most fans thought that after what Triple H went through they would never see him again, that is where Eugene came in. Still believing Triple H was his friend Eugene blindly followed Triple H to the tag team division. Not knowing that he's being used. With Triple H's veteran experince, and Eugene's raw talent, they became a top-notch tag team defeating the likes of, Hurricane and Rosey, Tajiri and Rhyno, Edge and Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels. Even defeating the Kane's Squad tag teams of Scott Steiner and Batista, and A-train and Garrison Cade. With all these wins, they had finally gotten their match for the belts.

At the beginning of the match Triple H seem to have gotten the best of Rob Conway, as both man started off for their teams. However after the first three minutes, Triple H was worn out. He tried to tag in Eugene but La Resistance kept tagging in isolating Triple H from Eugene.

"Triple H has to make the tag or it will be Game over." J.R. said.

In the ring Slyvian was busy stomping the Game, who was trying to get up after receiving a neck breaker from Slyvian. Eugene was trying to get the crowd behind Triple H but the fans wouldn't stop chanting, "Triple H sucks". Greiner got Triple H on to his feet. Greiner ran into the ropes, bounced of about to give Triple H a clothesline, when out of nowhere Triple H counters the move with a spine buster right in the middle of the ring.

"This is it! J.R. I've been in many tag team situation, and this is the moment where one tag makes the difference." King said.

Triple H crawled until he had reached the corner tagging in Eugene causing the arena to explode in cheers while Greiner doing the same and tags in Conway. The Referee makes both tags official by clapping his hands. Eugene was so energetic from not being in the match yet that he begins fighting La Resistance by himself while Triple H recovers in the corner. Eugene clotheslines Conway. Greiner grabed Eugene and tried to suplex him. Eugene kicks out and give Greiner a Stone Cold Stunner. Conway tries to make it to his feet. Eugene runs to the corner climes the top rope and jumps off giving Conway a Double Ax Handle. The crowd is on their feet for Eugene. Eugene then starts jumping around and clapping his hands. Eugene goes over to Conway picks him up, places him on his back and spins him around in an Airplane Spin.

"There goes Eugene using a move by the late Gorilla Monsoon." J.R. said.

Eugene kept spinning around Conway. Unfortunately he losses control and start to wobble around the ring sending Conway's Foot into the Referee face knocking him unconscious. Triple H saw this as a perfect time to ensure that he wins the belts. He rolls out of the ring and takes one of the belts from Lillian.

"Why am I not surprised." J.R. said sarcastically.

Eugene had already dropped Conway and was trying to help the Referee back to his feet. Triple H walks over to Eugene and hands him the belt. Triple H told him to use the belt and hit Conway in the head with it. Eugene looks at the belt. Eugene always wanted to be a champion but never by cheating. He looks at Triple H and shakes his head saying no. Triple H yells at Eugene saying that he better use the belt. Eugene says no tossing the belt to his side. The fans where cheering, Eugene was saying no to Triple H. In the past Tag team matches Triple H had always cheated to win but Eugene never did cheat. As Eugene and Triple H argued La Resistance was back on their feet. Conway had the belt in his hand and he and Greiner attacked. Conway hit Triple H with the belt knocking The Game unconscious while Greiner slammed the back on his arm against Eugene head.

"I hate to say it but it's all over." King said seeing it time after time again.

Greiner put his head under Eugene right arm while Conway drops the belt and grabs Eugene by the legs lifting him up an used their finishing move the Au Revior slamming Eugene to the mat. Greiner wakes up the referee as Conway pins Eugene. The ref counts 1,2,3.

Lillian hand the other belt to the Referee, "Here are your winners and still tag tem champions La Resistance."

The fans booed La Resistance as they left the ring belts in hand waving their Quebec flags. It took a while but Eugene got up and walked over to Triple H to see if he was ok. Triple H gets back up and as soon as he sees Eugene he punches him to the mat.

"WHATS THE GAME DOING?" J.R said stunned he hit his own tag team partner.

"Something he should of done along time of go." King said.

Triple H was in a blind rage as he stomped Eugene.

In the back

William Regal ran out of the room, "When I get my hands on him I'm going to-"

"Where Warrior go?" Lita said.

Back on the ring Triple H went outside and pulled out a sledgehammer. The crowd was screaming as Triple H went back in the ring.

"HE WOULDN'T!" J.R. yelled

"HE IS!" King yelled.

Triple H stood over Eugene hammer in hand ready to strike. Then in instance the Fans were cheering as some one ramp down the ramp!

"It's the Ultimate Warrior!" King said.

The Ultimate Warrior slides in the ring and grabbed the sledgehammer before Triple H is about to slam Eugene with it. Triple H turns around to see who was holding on to the hammer and looks dead on at the Warrior. Warrior punches him right in the face and clotheslines him out of the ring.

"Ultimate Warrior saved Eugene." J.R. said.

Triple H was on the floor as he got back up looking at Warrior.

"What's the game going to do now?" J.R asked.

Ultimate Warrior was telling Triple H to get back in the ring and face him as he violently shook the ropes. Triple H was about to slide in the ring but changed his mind and walked back to the ramp. As he walked back to the ramp, he kept looking back and saying that he would make Warrior pay for interfering in his buissness. However as soon as he got to the stage about to exit, a fist with brass knuckles on them hits Triple H dead in the face causing Triple H to tumble over unconscious falling to the floor. William Regal along with Benoit, Jericho, Lita, Edge, and Michaels ran to the ring. Warrior was helping Eugene get back to his feet. Regal was the first in the ring. When Eugene saw him he was shaking his head and about to leave the ring when the Warrior stop him.

Regal gets a microphone. "Eugene for the past weeks you have been lied to by Triple H. However the one thing he didn't lie about was about me. Eugene when I met you I didn't want to be you're manager. However Eugene over the past weeks you became like my own bloody son. Eugene please can you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

The whole crowd was waiting for what Eugene was going to do. Eugene walks over to Eugene and hugs him. They both had tears of joy come down there eyes. Student and teacher back together.

However as soon as the moment started it ended with Eric Bischoff music filling the arena. As he walks from the curtain and looks down at Triple H who is still on the floor unconcious. "Could I get Janitor to clean up this has been?" He said laughing at the fallen superstar "But serious folks I'm out here to brake up this moment to inform all of you the main event is next!"

4 minutes later backstage

"Ultimate Warrior thank you so much." William Regal said shaking his hand.

"No thanks are necessary." Warrior said.

"Warrior how can we ever pay you back?" Regal asked.

"There is on thing you can do. The powers good and evil are about to clash on one side you have the Ultimate Warrior and the other you have Kane. In this war one extra wrestler could change the balance. So Regal and Eugene if you want to pay us back join the side of justice join ONE WARRIOR NATION!

Eugene mouth was wide open, "Join the Warriors. Can I where the face paint? Can we join Regal please, please!"

"After what the Warrior did for us how can we say no? Were in." Regal said.

"All right, can I wear the face paint in my next match?" Eugene asked Warrior.

"Sure thing. But know lets get back to locker room so we can watch the match." Warrior said.

In the ring

Benoit, Jericho, and Edge were in the ring warming up. Michaels was outside in the ring as to make sure the Kane squad played fair. Without warning Kane's flame went off and Kane music started. From the stage came Batista, A-train, Scott Steiner and Garrison Cade. Batista wearing his gold short, short tights with his name on them. A-train with his black short, short tights with the Train logo. Scott Steiner wearing his red long tights, also coming out with his chain hood and black sunglasses. Garrison was in regular clothes.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall making their way to the ring being accompanied by Garrison Cade, Batista, Scott Steiner and A-Train the Kane Squad."

Lillian had already announced the Warriors. The Kane Squad climbed into the ring. The referee went between the two teams so no one would attack before the teams got in the corners.

Starting things off would be Batista and Edge.

The bell rang.

Edge and Batista locked up in grabble. With Batista power he easily pushed Edge back to his to team's corner. Batista started to flex his muscle.

"J.R. look at that muscle Monster!" King said.

Edge got up from his corner andran at about to give him a spear butBatista grabbed Edge picked him up and slammed into the mat performing a spine buster so powerful Batista bounced back up to his feet. Batista then picked Edge up threw him into the ropes and charged at him with a shoulder block sending Edge back to the mat. Each team kept cheering for their wrestler. Batista picked Edge up about to bodyslam him into the mat when Edge reverse it, got behind him and grabbed his head into a reverse DTT slamming him to the mat. Batista was back on his his feet.Edge got up ran into the ropes, bounced off and hit Batista with a spinning heel kick.

"Edge is gaining mommentum." J.R. said.

Edge kept on using his speed attacks to out maneuver Batista. Edge went for the spear and hit Batista dead on. He went for the pin but only got a two count. Batista crawled to his corner and tagged in Steiner, while Edge walked to his corner and tagged in Benoit!

The fans were cheered.

"The Fans know it. Both Steiner and Benoit have a amateur wrestling backgrounds, this ought to be a good one." J.R. said.

Benoit started first by grabbing Steiner and slammed him to the mat with a belly-to-belly suplex. Steiner got up and got Benoit into a headlock. Steiner switches from headlock to a German suplex sending Benoit back to the mat. Steiner picks up Benoit about to give him a side suplex when Benoit grabs him by the waist and lifting him up and over, slamming him to the ground performing the Northern Lights Suplex pin only getting a two count.

"Pure wrestling J.R., pure Wrestling." King said.

Benoit and Steiner kept on using move after move and countering until Steiner got Benoit down on into his classic Steiner Recliner a modified camel clutch. Benoit was screaming in agony. It looked liked Benoit was going to tap out until he crawled to the ropes grabbing them and forcing Steiner to brake the hold. Steiner went to his corner and tagged in A-train.

"These two had a history back on Smackdown." J.R. reminding the fans back home

A-Train wasted no time stomping Benoit. He picked Benoit up and uses a powerbomb slam to throw him back to the ground. A-Trian grabbed Benoit by his arm and clotheslining him back to the mat. A-Trainraised his arms in the air and about to use his deadly back breaking move the Train Wreck. He grabbed Benoit by the waist and put Beoint on his shoulder about to do his finisher the Train Wreck when Benoit grabbed A-Train head wrapping his legs around A-Train left arm.

"BENOIT HAS A-TRAIN IN THE CRIPPLERS CROSSFACE." J.R. yelled.

"While A-Train is standing!" King said.

A-train fell backwards causing him to fall on top off Benoit breaking the hold. A-train and Benoit were laying on the mat exhausted.

"Both man need to make a tag." J.R. said

A-train crawled to his corner tagging in Batista, while Benoit tagged in Chris Jericho. Jericho runs in and clotheslines Batista to the mat. Jericho missile dropkicks Scott Steiner off the apron to the floor outside the ring. A-Trainwas about toattack Jericho from behindwhen Edge spears him to the mat. Benoit gets back on his feet and missile dropkick Batista to the mat. Jericho sees where Batista lands. He then runs to the ropes. Steps on the second rope back flipping in the air.

"It Jericho's Lionsault!" J.R. said.

He lands squarely on Batista pinning him. Garrison was about to pull the referee out of the ring before making the count but was stopped by Michaels with his Sweet Chin Music Kick. The ref counts 1-2-3 bell rings.

"Here are your winners, Edge, Chris Benoit, and Chris Jericho."

All three men raised their hand in victory. Michaels slides in the ring to celebrate. The Celebration is cut short as the stage explodes into flame and Kane music plays. Kane walks down the ring tightening his right hand glove. Benoit, Edge, Jericho and Michaels are ready for the fight, when Steiner and A-Train with steel chairs attack. All four get hit with the chairs. Batista gets back up picks up Jericho and gives him his deadly sit out powerbomb. Garrison recoverd from the kick and gets back up in the ring picking up Michaels. Kane finally gets in the ring looking around to see his team destroying their opposing team at Vengeance. Garrison throws Michaels to Kane who chokeslams him to the mat. Batista throws Jericho to Kane who chokeslams him as well. He doesn't stop until all four men have been chokeslamed.

Just then the Ultimate Warriors music plays. Warrior runs down the ramp into the ring. Kane however waisted no time in chokeslaming Warrior as well. Steiner then hands Kane a chair. Garrison picks up Warrior allowing Kane to hit him with a chair two times busting him open. The Warrior face was now not only covered in face paint but now in blood. Kane pickedup Warrior delivering a Tombstone piledriver.

Eugene and Regalcame from backstage about to join the fightbut are attacked by Triple H with the sledgehammer before getting to the ring. Triple H attacked both man and then looked at Warrior and smirked.

All five wrestlers of One Warrior Nation were on the mat life less.

To be continued.

Also to let you know for those wondering how Kane defended his title so many time between Bad Blood and the next pay-per-view Vengeance I also counted house shows.


End file.
